Alone With These Thoughts
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: "True loves kiss is supposed to be... Magical. There has to be a spark, a connection. It should be unexpected, yet expected. It should feel as if the celestial heavens have all aligned just to give you this one precious kiss. When it's with the right person, you should feel as if a huge weight is lifted off your shoulders. You should feel as if you can defy gravity."


**Hello! I originally had this idea a pretty long time ago, but I disregarded it. But this plot bunny has hopped back into my mind. This is just a one-shot, nothing fancy. This just wouldn't leave me alone and I whipped this up. It's not that good, I know... but still!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, sweet sorrow, I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

He loved her.

Was that really his fault? It's not like he could help it. You don't get to choose who you fall in love with, after all. That was all up to the Unnamed God. The odds weren't in his favor, for the girl of his dreams obviously didn't love him, and it was futile to try and change her mind.

Alas, she was perfect, whilst he was far from that. She was a Goddess while he was a mere munchkin. (An unusually tall one at that.) But to him, it wouldn't matter if she was an unpopular Quadling, he loved her all the same. To him, Glinda Upland was the most flawless human being on the face of the earth.

So he would love her from afar. He admired her beautiful golden curls, her sun-kissed skin contrasting nicely with her cerulean blue diamonds. How he longed to kiss those beautiful pink lips. But he knew that he wouldn't ever get that chance. However, it didn't hurt to dream, did it?

Even when she pronounced his name wrong, he still thought that she was perfection. 'Biq' wasn't his name, but it was a sign that she knew that he existed. For Boq, this was definitely a step up.

Then Nessa had to come along and ruin it all. He had only asked her to the OzDust so that he could impress Galinda. But things rarely ever went the Munchkins way, and she had become his girlfriend. If he were to be honest, he hated Nessa. She was greedy and spoilt, always feeling sorry for herself. Boq had been to Munchkinland a few times to visit her family and while Governor Thropp wasn't the kindest person and was generally aloof, he wasn't all that bad. Or so he thought.

It wasn't until he saw Elphaba, all tied up in a closet beaten and bruised that the little red light in his head went off. He ran to Nessa's room and knocked on the door and explained their dire situation. Nessa quirked her eyebrow.

"What exactly are you asking me to do here?" He remembered her saying in a cold and unforgiving tone. And it was in that anticlimactic moment that it finally dawned on him. Nessa knew that Governor Thropp had deliberately locked Elphaba in the closet, leaving the green girl alone and destitute.

After his realization, Boq had then unlocked the door in which Elphaba was in and untied her. He didn't remember much after that, but he did recall her giving him a grateful smile.

And then this whole blowout with her being 'The Wicked Witch Of The West.' Boq didn't buy it one bit. Out of the two sisters, the only wicked one was Nessa. Elphaba, while sarcastic and snarky, wasn't evil. She was just misunderstood.

He didn't care much for Nessa, in fact he thought of her as a manipulative human being who he was being forced to spend the rest of his life with. And all because he never confessed his true feelings. Often, he found himself pondering what might have happened if he had. His heart ached for his blonde beauty.

One day, Boq decided that'd he'd had enough. "Nessarose." He called out curtly. Nessa, overjoyed that hadn't called her Madame, wheeled herself over to him.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Boq asked, avoiding her penetrating gaze. Nessa blushed furiously, assuming that he was talking about her. She took his hands in his and stared up lovingly at him. "Why yes, yes I do." She answered.

"Would you do anything for the one you love?" He queried. Nessa smiled. "I would."

"Even if it meant letting them go?" Nessa snapped her head up and her eyes darkened. "What?!" She demanded through clenched teeth. Boq sighed. He believed that everyone, even Nessarose, deserved true love. He wasn't the one for her, just like she wasn't the one for him.

"I'm leaving, Nessa." He replied, his voice softening.

"No." She said.

"No?" He asked, unsure wether he had heard her right or not.

"No." She assured him. "No you are not leaving." Boq's eyebrows raised in alarm. "Excuse me? I don't think you have a say in this."

Nessa sniffled, tears springing to her eyes. "I am the Governor Of Munchkinland. What I say goes." She said. Boq couldn't hold his gasp in.

"Nessie. Please." He beseeched, throwing in the nickname for good measure. Nessarose's eyes made contact with his, and he was surprised to see the pain but understanding in them.

"It's Glinda, isn't it?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "It's no use. She's with Fiyero." He scoffed.

"I shared a room with Fiyero and I happen to know that he was, and still is, hopelessly in love with Elphaba." He answered. Nessa let out a mirthless laugh.

"Even the aberration gets love." She muttered. Boq glared at her and all the hate for the brunette flooded back. "I'm leaving, Nessarose. And there is nothing you can do about it." He said in a cool tone. Then he turned and walked out, leaving Nessa alone.

"I'll always be just the girl in the mirror." She said quietly, before she began to cry to herself.

* * *

"Y-you're what?" Glinda's voice quivered as she processed what was happening. Elphaba looked down at her feet, unable to stand the look on her best friend's - Her only friend's - face. Fiyero placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her deep blue eyes, which sparkled with tiny droplets of tears. She pushed his hands away.

"Get off of me!" She said, her voice oozing with venom. "How long has this sick little game been going on, huh? How long have you two been keeping this from me?"

"Glin-" Elphaba tried.

"How long!" She insisted. Elphaba sighed. "Since Shiz." Glinda gaped at them. "T-two years?" She asked incredulously. The two people she trusted more in the world had been betraying her for _two years_?

"No, Glin! It wasn't like that!" Elphaba insisted, but Fiyero shrugged. "It was." Elphaba glared at him.

"In a way, Fae. It's true." Fiyero admitted. "I have been head over heels in love with you since Lion Cub Day. And Glin, I love you, I really do. But just not in the way I love my Fae. So yes. We have been in love with each other for two years. And while we have never actually gone behind your back, we were never completely honest either."

Glinda smiled and just like that, she wasn't angry anymore. She couldn't be, honestly. She had never met two people who were more perfect for each other. "Well, Fifi. It seems like those are the first intelligent words to ever come out of your mouth." She teased.

Elphaba smiled and the trio hugged. "Elphie. You have to get out of here. If they see you, who knows what horrors they might bestow upon you." Glinda said, shuddering.

The emerald witch gave Glinda one last smile, before she and Fiyero made their way into the forest. Glinda sighed. Here she was, in her evening gown all ready for the party. She didn't even get the chance to enjoy the ball tonight. This was supposed to be her Cinderella moment, and it was midnight already? No, she wouldn't stand for it. But to go there without a date? She slumped down onto the ground, for once not caring about the condition of her dress.

"It's a beautiful evening, don't you think?" A strange, yet oddly familiar voice said. Glinda looked up, surprised as bright blue met green.

"B-Biq?" She asked, astounded. Boq rolled her eyes and before he could correct her, Glinda giggled. "It's Boq. I know, I was just teasing you. Honestly, I knew your name from the beginning but your reaction was priceless. You would always furrow you brow in a really cute mann- I mean, how are you?" She said, stopping herself.

"Never been better. Now, what is such a beautiful girl as yourself doing out her all alone?" Glinda felt a slight heat rise to her cheek at his urbanity.

"My Prince has run off." She said sadly.

"With Elphaba." He reasoned. The blonde nodded, and Boq sat down next to her. "Some people just aren't meant to be. Don't beat yourself up about it. You'll find your true love someday." He assured her.

Glinda shook her head and looked at the munchkin, her face solemn. "I'm not sure I believe in true love anymore." She whispered, a fresh batch of tears coming down her face as she buried her head into his coat. Boq stroked her luscious curls, patting her on the back.

"Fiyero never loved me. N-not in the w-way I wanted him to." She sobbed.

"Maybe that's for the best." Boq said wisely. Glinda pulled away, curiosity burning in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She sounded like an innocent five-year-old asking their mother why the sky was blue.

"What did you feel when you kissed Fiyero?" He asked.

Glinda thought a moment. "Nothing." She said. "It definitely didn't feel like true loves kiss." Boq smiled at her.

"And what do you think true loves kiss should feel like?" He asked, inching closer to her. She didn't protest.

"True loves kiss is supposed to be... Magical. There has to be a spark, a connection. It should be unexpected, yet expected. It should feel as if the celestial heavens have all aligned just to give you this one precious kiss. When it's with the right person, you should feel as if a huge weight is lifted off your shoulders. You should feel as if you can defy gravity." She answered.

"Have you ever felt that?" He asked. Glinda shook her head. "No, not yet." Boq smirked mischievously.

"Would you like to?" He asked. Glinda leaned in and the two kissed. It was amazing, as if Ozma herself had given them this kiss. It was then that Glinda knew that just for this moment, Boq was hers.

* * *

Smiling, Glinda looked at him sprawled out on the bed, asleep, next to their two-year-old twin daughters. She grabbed them both and pecked Boq's cheek lovingly, pulling a blanket over him. He was hers then and he was hers now. And that's when Glinda realized that she was wrong, There was such a thing as true love.

And she had found it.

* * *

**So... Didya like it? I know it's not a Fiyeraba, but this idea just wouldn't let go of me... I had to post it! Favorite lines? Like I said, it's not great, but review?**


End file.
